monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 5
Monster Jam World Finals 5 was held on March 20, 2004 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be First Broadcast Live On SPEED Channel Since Monster Jam World Finals 2 and the only World Finals with more than two champions and the last one with 16 trucks. This would also be the only one with the rule that if a truck rolled over in the first 30 seconds it could be allowed to continue, but with a 5 point deduction. Track Layout The freestyle layout included a rock pile and bus stack on the left, a rail-car jump on the center, and a box van stack and 30 foot tall trailer on the right with a camper added towards the far end and the trailer/bed combo in the right lane. Lineup Avenger (Orange)- Jim Koehler Black Smith- Pablo Huffaker Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Bulldozer- Guy Wood El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza Grave Digger 19- Dennis Anderson Hot Wheels- Neil Elliott (World Finals Debut) King Krunch- David Smith (World Finals Debut) Little Tiger- Brian Barthel Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Bobby Z Power Forward- Carl Van Horn Team Suzuki- Kathy Winston Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Paul Cohen (World Finals Debut) Racing Round 1 Maximum Destruction '''vs. Hot Wheels '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Bulldozer Power Forward vs. '''Black Smith Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Blue Thunder Bounty Hunter '''vs. Avenger '''Little Tiger '''vs. Madusa (wins but crashes and cannot return) '''King Krunch '''vs. El Toro Loco (crashes) '''Grave Digger '''vs. Team Suzuki Racing Round 2 '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Black Smith '''vs. Blue Thunder '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Little Tiger King Krunch vs. '''Grave Digger Racing Semi Finals Maximum Destruction vs. Black Smith Bounty Hunter vs. Grave Digger Championship Race Black Smith vs. Grave Digger Freestyle Madusa- 31 El Toro Loco- 31 (Crashed) Maximum Destruction- 31 Bounty Hunter- 30 (Ended on the trailer, was tossed off and rolled by Madusa) Grave Digger- 30 (Crashed) King Krunch- 27 Black Smith- 26 Hot Wheels- 25 Little Tiger- 23 (Crashed) Bulldozer- 20 (Crashed) Monster Mutt- 19 (Crashed) Power Forward- 14 (Crashed) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- 11 (crashed) Team Suzuki- 9 (Crashed) Blue Thunder- 9 (Crashed) Avenger- 9 Encore Two Grave Diggers, two Maximum Destructions, and two Blue Thunders hit the track. Trivia * This was the only World Finals that had "The 30 Second Rule", where a truck could resume if they had rolled the truck within 30 seconds of freestyle. * This was also the only World Finals where both The Bull Brothers: Bulldozer and El Toro Loco competed. before the show began.]] * Brutus did a run down the track before the show began, despite not being invited as a competitor. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles actually had two crashes in freestyle, even though only one was shown on the DVD. It was implied that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crashed in the first 30 seconds, but did not continue, but actually did continue and crashed again (Remember: this World Finals had the rule where a truck could resume, if possible, if they rolled in the first 30 seconds of freestyle). * On a related note, Blue Thunder also rolled over in the first 30 seconds, and did not continue. * This event was also the debut of the new "spark-themed" Blacksmith design, It's driver, Pablo Huffaker, reportedly did not care for the new paint job. * The third Blue Thunder (the one missing it's hood) in the encore was run on the 2nd Monster Mutt chassis, and the third Maximum Destruction (Rear engined) was run on the Ameriquest Freedom chassis. * This would be the first year Jim Koehler changes the paint job for Avenger. He has done this every year since and is always one of the things the fans can't wait to see. going over the buses, notably not on the DVD or recording]] Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) Advanced Auto Parts Metal Monster Airborne Ranger Ameriquest Freedom 2nd Blue Thunder Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) Brutus 2nd Bulldozer Kool Bus Monster Truck Ride Dragon Slayer Equalizer 2nd Grave Digger Hot Shot Inferno Live Wire 2nd & 3rd Maximum Destruction 2nd Monster Mutt Muscle Machines Obsession Ragin Steel Scarlet Bandit Skelator War Wizard War Wizard (Ride Truck) Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2004 events